Bursting
by WriterPatriot
Summary: Qrow reflects on the escape from Brunswick Farms. Ruby returns an old favor.


**Opening A/N: Well, it's been over a year since I uploaded _Flight! _This is technically its spiritual sequel, although it works independently if you haven't read that. **

_Bursting_

Was he really the same man who'd taught Ruby Rose how to fly?

Qrow lay crookedly against the front railing of the trailer, each rapid bump in the road sending another shockwave through his alcohol-saturated stomach. Everyone had drawn away from him in fear and distrust, choosing to rest against the wheel wells or listen to Maria's reading down by the tailgate. Who could blame them after witnessing him drunkenly struggle against Ruby and Weiss all the way from the bar room?

_"What are you doing!?" _He grimaced, remembering how enraged he had become, and merely over liquor being destroyed. Watching the Apathy advance through the flames immediately humbled his anger, and he turned tail and stumbled after the rest of them. The wind whipping through his hair as the gang escaped that cursed building helped restore his senses. He fully came to as Maria unceremoniously chucked Journal #8 overboard. _You and me both, _Qrow commiserated silently.

The old woman apologized to everyone for not "seeing the signs," and Qrow grimaced. "_Seeing the signs? I wasn't even keeping watch," _he mentally berated himself. "_How far have I fallen?"_

He hadn't finished processing the cataclysmic ramifications of Jinn's speech concerning Ozpin, but he found himself attempting it from the bottom of a bottle. He had practically sniffed out the liquor cellar despite the door being locked _and _recently jammed. "_Sorry, Ruby," _he remembered uttering as he delicately scythed the lock in two. A feeling of consistency and safety washed over him as he sat down with full bottles of micro-brewed Mistralian sake and vodka.

He once again entered the present day to hear Maria chide, "Isn't it obvious? I had silver eyes!"

The change in Ruby was immediate. She crawled even closer to the old woman, stunned and in awe. Watching this caused Qrow to slouch even lower and wilt inside even further. For a moment, a wave of envy washed over him, but it quelled after an even more hurtful thought came in. "_Who would want to look up to me? Maria's been in her depth and focused ever since she got here, and I've been... a bad luck charm. And not even one in fighting shape." _

"Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way."

The words stung him, especially when they came from someone Qrow had so deeply looked up to in youth.

Things got a bit better as they settled into their temporary residence in Argus, but the warmth and welcome of Terra and Saph's house quickly evaporated when Team RWBY and company returned from Atlas' outpost and explained Jinn's tale. Qrow hadn't even reached the house. Of course, having directly lost a team member to Ozpin's ultimately futile plan, Team JNPR quickly shuttered themselves upstairs. Oscar, having been blamed for Ozpin's lies and deceptions, seemingly ran off as well. This left Ruby alone with Maria for a lot of the time, but there was only so much she wanted to talk about before she left for bed. _"So early," _Ruby couldn't help but joke dryly. _"I'm glad I'll never get old," _she mentally spat.

Embarrassingly, Qrow took the back seat on so many of the team's next steps. Ruby and Jaune had the ideas and leadership; Maria provided the piloting expertise, and the others provided the power. Qrow, on the other hand, had to be reminded to engage.

"We can still use Qrow Branwen on our side!" Ruby had assured him.

Fighting against Cordovan's mech had been a great release. In a scene he was certain was ripped from one of his and Ruby's favorite video games, he tore into the weak spot of the great "boss monster" and set to work. He'd missed tearing through the air on his midnight wings, feeling the wind in his face (what little of it got past the insulating feathers, of course) and whipping smartly in and out of the enemy's grasping fingers.

Once they were free of Cordovan's forces, the crew's hijacked airship sped towards the capital of Atlas. As usual, Ruby stared out the window in anticipation and enjoyment. Qrow, who had seen the same view over and over, smirked watching her. He headed through the rear door, which led to the fighter's small cargo hold, and sat against the wall. Exhaustion was catching up with him. _Am I really choosing right now to get old? _He asked himself dryly.

The door next to him opened to reveal Ruby's timid presence. "Uncle Qrow?" she asked, as if afraid of what she might find.

"I'm alright, kiddo," Qrow gave her a smile.

"Is it true?" Ruby asked. "Is it true that not even Ozpin knows how to beat Salem?"

Qrow nodded, and he wiped the tears that always came when that name was mentioned anymore.

"Did you really mean what you said? That nobody wanted you around?"

Qrow shook his head. "As close as made no difference," he mumbled.

Ruby threw her arms around him, resting her head on top of his. "There was always us," she whispered in her most sincere voice.

Qrow thought back across the years. All the time he had gone on far off missions, he couldn't help but think he was protecting his family from himself. Even Ozpin had warned him to take time off. He knew what Ruby meant, but he still didn't care to explain.

"At least we're together now, right? Can't we find a new path forward?" She pleaded.

"By doing what, Ruby?" Qrow forced his voice to hold its ground against the tidal wave of emotions. "What good is anything I can do?"

"I… don't know right now. But I'm sure that if we can reach Ironwood, he'll at least have some ideas, right?"

"What good are ideas when it's all inevitable?" Qrow whispered, brokenly.

"Well," Ruby decided, face full of fear, but also determination. "No matter what happens, _I'm _going to get the lamp to Ironwood."

Qrow gave a small, broken smile. "You've always had that burst of energy in you. I have to admit, I'm getting pret-ty jealous."

Ruby sat up with a jolt. _"Burst," _she thought to herself. _"Of course!" _

"Uncle Qrow! I know what to do!" He looked up skeptically, and she whispered cryptically, "Time to return an old favor."

The wind whipped Qrow's hair as he called out, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Are _you _the one asking _me_ this question?" Ruby yelled incredulously.

The side door of the cargo bay had been damaged enough that Ruby had pried it open. In front of them was that vast array of Atlas ships, their lionfish-like spikes jutting out all over the place, and their metallic backs gleaming like tantalizing platforms.

"Don't you remember _Super Duper Man 128?" _Ruby cried above the wind.

"Worst game ever made," Qrow retorted indignantly. "Nothing but those big parkour maps with all those spikes… No…"

"Yep!" Ruby called once more, grabbing Qrow and bursting into rose petals.

"Whoaahh!" Qrow yelped, the ride far jerkier than he had ever felt in flight. Ruby shot from ship to ship in mere seconds, putting on a jarring burst of speed each time she exploded through the air. Eventually, Qrow learned to brace himself for each dash, and then breathe in as they rushed smoothly across the tops of the ships' fuselages. Even still, the feeling was reminiscent of curling up on a crowded trampoline.

Coming to a stop at the bow of one of the bigger ships, they scanned the vast open airspace granted to a ship of such large size. "Where do we go from here?" Qrow asked, scanning the skies. There wasn't anywhere within jumping distance at present.

"Your turn!" Ruby yelled, as they dashed straight up and switched places, becoming a single crow just as they had done four years ago. "Now, break it up!" Ruby called as they flew even higher. They dropped through the air separately, Ruby's Semblance coming into play just as they met the curved underbelly of the ship. They streaked across the keel thanks to the laws of aerodynamics and were flung into the air, neatly landing on the back of a small Manta-style ship off the port side.

Ruby's Scroll buzzed, showing Maria's face. _"If you two are finished horsing around, get back in here and close the door already!" _Her voice shrilled through the tinny speakers.

"Catch me first!" Ruby hollered back defiantly. "Qrow, remember the enemies from _Super Duper Man 128?" _

"'Grimm' Reapers…" Qrow uttered in amazement. The fictional Grimm would bounce deftly from platform to platform, usually along the crudely generated line of movement meant for the game's title character. The jumping duo of Qrow and Ruby continued their chase, fleeing whatever way they could from their own airship.

Finally, Ruby grew tired, and Qrow wrapped his arms around her, morphing them back into the single crow. They flew back through the jammed-open door of the battered craft, and Qrow manhandled it shut. Noticing the speechless expressions of the entire crew, especially Yang, Ruby winked at Qrow and feigned shock. "Agh! What happened to me?"

Qrow just chuckled. "Secret's out, Ruby. No need to pretend I can't do that anymore!"

They all agreed that Qrow's current mood was indeed a welcome sight.

THE END

**Closing A/N: Finally wrote something again. It's been a scary few months between health scares and uncertainty about the future. But! I'd like to remind everyone that there may be a way forward that you haven't realized yet! Be brave and hold onto hope, everyone. **


End file.
